


Don't play the Ouija board

by imaloser74



Series: Nct texting adventures [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mark and Johnny are scared children, Swearing, everyone else just laughs at them, when will jaemin come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Soooo we have a gay ghost now??aka Johnny feels the need to use the big group chat





	Don't play the Ouija board

11:52 pm 

Johnny: GUYS

Taeil: Wow it’s been so long since we were all in a group chat together

Taeyong: There’s a reason for that

Hansol: There’s like 20 people in here

Yuta: ^^

Taeil: Ya ur right

Johnny: HELLO

Taeyong: oh ya what’s up

Johnny: MARK AND I WERE PLAYING WITH THE OUIJA BOARD

Donghyuk: Hey that was mine

Mark: IT WORKS

Donghyuk: Wait rly?

Mark: seriously

Chenle: What did it do

Jeno: Did it spell anything?

Mark: YEAH

Taeyong: Start from the beginning 

Johnny: ok so we said hello and it just spelled out “Gay”

Taeyong: ……

Taeil: That’s it..?

Donghyuk: IM DYING WHAT 

Yuta: lol figures 

Winwin: Hahaha ^-^

Mark: This isn’t funny

Ten: It’s pretty fucking funny 

Renjun: haha it rly is

Mark: No I’m so scared how did it know?

Jisung: dude we live with Ten that’s how

Johnny: I was gonna defend him but ur right

Ten: Hey! 

Donghyuk: lol true

Jeno: burned 

Hansol: Can anyone else hear Chenle screaming?

Kun: I can and I’m not even in the dorm

Winwin: me too

Jisung: He’s laugh-screaming 

Renjun: Ah an acquired art 

Hansol: whatever same thing

Jaehyun: Soooooo does this mean we have a gay ghost?

Doyoung: Man I hope so

Taeil: Is that seriously the only thing u have to contribute? 

Doyoung: no..?

Yuta: That translates into yes

Doyoung: thanks 

Jaehyun: So we eith have a gay ghost or the ghost knows we’re gay

Johnny: Every aspect of that is terrifying… I’m moving out 

Unknown: Goodbye Johnny

Johnny: AHHHH WTF

Ten: haha sry that was just me

Johnny: I actually hate u

Ten: sure u do

Jaehyun: I can confirm Johnny doesn’t hate Ten

Yuta: well obviously but what’s ur reasoning? 

Jaehyun: Ten is facetiming me while Johnny is cuddled into him under around 50 blankets 

Yuta: cute

Doyoung: How domestic 

Mark: can someone cuddle me I’m still scared

Jaemin: on it

Jeno: omg ur alive

Renjun: He wakes only for cuddles 

Jisung: He’s the gay ghost 

Taeyong: kids go to sleep it’s midnight 

Donghyuk: fine dad but this isn’t over

Taeyong: When will I sleep peacefully

Jisung: Good question 

*Taeyong has left the chat*

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea and this was the result  
> Hope you liked it :)  
> Feel free to give suggestions or prompts


End file.
